nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Neutron
James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron is the main protagonist of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is the world's smartest person. He is named after the scientists James Isaac Newton, and James Chadwick who was nicknamed "Jimmy Neutron" because of his discovery of the neutron. Jimmy is a genius inventor, but his inventions seem to cause more destruction than anything and it is usually up to him to stop them. He lives in Retroville with his robot dog, Goddard, and his parents Hugh, a bumbling car salesman and duck-lover, and Judy Neutron. His best friends are; Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax and Nick Dean, all of whom he usually takes on adventures and crazy expeditions. Appearance Jimmy has a disproportionately large forehead, blue eyes, and brown ice cream sundae-shaped hair. He is often teased because he is shorter than most boys of his age. Jimmy's wardrobe consists almost exclusively of red T-shirts that sport his trademark symbol of electrons, circling a nucleus. In the shorts and the movie, he wears blue shorts and brown loafers, but afterwards, he switched to blue jeans and a pair of black and white Converse Chuck Taylor All-Stars. His underwear consists of plaid boxers and grey boxer briefs in the movie. He also wears his blue lab coat (and sometimes his welding mask) during his course of work. In the pilot, he wore a striped shirt instead of his trademark red one. Personality and Abilities Jimmy is a very intelligent kid, having an I.Q. of 210 (being impossible as an I.Q. test is a rating out of 200 with 100 being the average). In many episodes, his classmates are angered, because he is so intelligent. This brain, a source of constant comment, allows him to invent devices that accomplish even the impossible. This usually leads Jimmy causing accidental trouble to Retroville. He designs his wild inventions to help him deal with bothersome chores, but more often they end up causing a bigger problem. They do put him exciting adventures though and make life more interesting. He is usually joined on his adventures and days of mischief by his best friends; Carl, Sheen, Goddard, Cindy, Libby and Nick and they serve as a perfect foil to Jimmy and one another. In the moment of crisis, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon viewer enters Jimmy's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jimmy will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. In the third season, however, he seems to stop Brain Blasting and comes up with ideas right away, with the exception being "Fundemonium". Jimmy is a nice guy, although sometimes he can be a bit arrogant and a know-it-all. Jimmy is shown to be quite irritable around most people, mainly his friends. He can be friendly at times, that he needs (or wants to be), but can come off as a smart-alec or nerd occasionally. He enjoys playing the hero, often taking a staunch stand against anyone he believes to be evil. He won't back down from his beliefs as he strongly believes in himself. Jimmy is quite charming when he least tries to be, such as at the party, that he throws at his parents' absence in the episode "Party at Neutron's". Despite his pride, arrogance and mischievous ways, he cares for deeply for his friends and his family and does everything he can to help them. However, he does have a few weaknesses; one of them is his poor communication skills. It takes him hours to explain things the “Science way” and people find his explanations hard to understand and would ask for a shorter and more understandable version of his story instead. Cindy calls him silver-tongued (in a sarcastic way) in the episode “Love Potion #976/J” as he finds it hard to express his feelings. He is also bad at art (drawing and writing), and often uses science to solve his non-science projects (for example, he made the Nanobots to correct errors in his poem) and even the simplest things. Jimmy insecure about his short stature, but he may be insecure about being a boy genius as shown in the movie, Jimmy Goes to College and in Normal Boy and he is mostly teased because of his ability to outdo everyone in everything science and math related. Not to mention it is never said if there are other boy geniuses out there and Jimmy seems to be the only one in the whole world (as far as we know). Jimmy also tends not to take responsibilty for his actions, learn from his mistakes or even admit when he's wrong. Usually, when his friends (particularly Cindy) try to warn him about the consquences of his actions or plans, he doesn't listen and does what he wants instead, out of pride. Jimmy also shown to be lazy, as he often puts off his chores for other things. As shown in a few episodes such as "Lights, Camera, Danger!", "Jimmy Goes to College" and "Win, Lose and Kaboom", Jimmy can be pretty gullible. Despite often being filled with pride, Jimmy also does have moments of humility, remorse and taking responsibility for what he's done. A perfect example would be in the movie when he starts crying and feeling sorry for himself, after realizing that everything was his fault. In the movie, the shorts, the pilot and early episodes, he was more childlike, innocent and friendly, but since then, he's become more prideful, a bit of a know-it-all and somewhat irritable. Jimmy's religious beliefs are uncertain. While he celebrates Christmas and other holidays, his scientific interests may point to Agnosticism or Atheism; however, these subjects are never touched on the show, due to how sensitive topics they are and due to the nature of the show. Inventions Jimmy's inventions include his pet mechanical canine, Goddard with many functions, a time machine, and Nanobots. He has several gum and candy-based inventions, which include the Neutronic Air Gum, which allows humans to breathe underwater, gum that allows one to memorize books, and candy that satisfies all the tongue's taste buds. After eating such candy, humans develop a physiological need (addiction) for it. He also made inventions to help him with transportation, the most frequently employed being his flying rocket and his hovercraft. He also has a game pyramid, which allows players to actually go inside their favorite video game, following with a Cloning Machine. In the video game, he makes several inventions, similar to the series. Many times, he creates different types of advanced spaceships with spacebuses, spacebikes, being able to use amusement rides to create some, and finishing with his favorite, the hovercar, which he uses almost frequently. He creates these inventions in an extensive lab located under his clubhouse, which remains accessible to him alone by means of DNA scan. Relationships Family He lives with his parents, and his pet mechanical dog, Goddard. Being the only child, he is very close to his family. His duck-and-pie-loving father, Hugh, sports a normal daddy image, disciplining his son using reverse-psychology. He gives his son “advice” whenever Jimmy needs them (he readily pops from almost anywhere, usually from outside the window, to guide Jimmy). He is always there to make Jimmy feel better. Jimmy still loves his dad, even though he sometimes feels ashamed for him being clumsy and “uncool”. His mother, Judy, is very loving and caring. She is just akin to other moms, who want their sons to do the chores first before playing (or in Jimmy’s case, before doing crazy stuff in the lab). She is famous for saying her sons full name, first before scolding him. It seems that she hates it when anyone gets into trouble because of her son's unusually-high IQ, and once wished that he is just a normal boy and not a genius (in the episode "Normal Boy"). She takes good care of the house and her family. It is obvious that Jimmy’s intelligent genes came from her mom (though it seems that he is smarter than her mom in terms of Science wits). Goddard may just be one of Jimmy's crazy inventions, but to him, he's a real dog. He is Jimmy’s i-have-everything-in-here lab partner, and his loyal mechanical canine friend. Friends The llama-obsessed Carl Wheezer and the Ultra Lord-obsessed Sheen Estevez are Jimmy's best friends. They may not be as smart as Jimmy, but they are very loyal to him. They are willing to help Jimmy as much as possible (for example, being his test subjects). Normally, these two unlikely-heroes play the foils to Jimmy's genius and sometimes solve the episode's crisis with some innocent or insane observation. Other times, they merely cause the problem. They accompany him in his wild adventures and end up in trouble, but they just keep coming back to Jimmy for more. That shows how much they trust Jimmy. Jimmy's circle of friends also includes Libby Folfax and Cindy Vortex. They constantly tease Jimmy for having a large head, and for getting himself and the town into trouble. However, these girls get to join in Jimmy’s adventures and help him save the day. Another member of Jimmy's friend group is Nick Dean, who is the coolest guy in Jimmy's class. Even though they don't hang out as much as they did in the movie, Nick serves as a big brother figure towards Jimmy and gives him "mature" advice often and even though he teases Jimmy and makes wisecracks at him sometimes, the two get along well and are pretty good friends. Cindy and Jimmy constantly fight with one another, and consider themselves as “rivals”. But eventually, they grow to love each other, leading to a love/hate relationship. In due course, it seems that they fight to hide their true feelings. It is hard to say who really motivates the relationship, but from what we can see, it is Cindy who gives it a little push and Jimmy is quick to respond to these hints of affection. Cindy often calls Jimmy out on his actions and warn him about the consequences of his plans and inventions, but he doesn't listen and does what he wants instead. It is also shown that Cindy doesn't like it when Jimmy is heartbroken or sad. Their relationship develops further in Season 3, and in the final episode "Lady Sings the News", Jimmy finally kisses Cindy. If season four had come to be, Jimmy and Cindy would've become more open about their feelings and stop pretending to hate each other. In addition, Jimmy has also joined forces with fellow Nicktoon protagonist Timmy Turner in the three Jimmy Timmy Power Hour specials, as well as the Nicktoons Unite! video game series. The latter series also had Jimmy working alongside SpongeBob SquarePants and Danny Fenton. Enemies Jimmy's main enemies are Professor Calamitous his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous, King Goobot, Meldar Prime and the Yolkians. Eustace Strytch, the Junkman, Grandma Taters, his Cousin Eddie and (formerly) the Space Bandits are all some of Neutron's other enemies. His own creations and inventions are known to turn against him, including an evil clone, and the nanobots. Trivia * Jimmy uses alliterations to express his feelings; like "Pukin' Pluto", "Gas Planet", "Leapin' Leptons", and "Holy Heisenberg". * Jimmy is mentioned in the Planet Sheen pilot. It is unknown why we never see him and the others go looking for Sheen. It is also speculated that Planet Sheen might be non-canon, but nothing has been confirmed so far. * In the pilot, shorts and movie, his voice was more girly and scratchy, but his voice is now more deeper. * Jimmy's two-seated rocket is named Strato XL. * Jimmy can’t put his hands above of his head, and claims that it’s “physically impossible”. * In the show, Jimmy's a bad artist, but in the movie, he can draw fairly well. * In a good future, Jimmy is a famous scientist who has won every Nobel Prize. * In the bad future, he disregards his love for Science and spends all his time scrubbing his mother-in-law's feet (Cindy’s mom). Gallery Jimmy.jpg Jimmy_look_at_flier.png JimmyNeutron.png 3571118435.jpg|Jimmy in his red-and-white-striped shirt. Jimmy4.jpg 2182550330.jpg Jimmyn8.jpg JimmyKissCindy.png Cindy10.jpg|Jimmy with Goddard and Cindy Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-19h21m07s106.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h05m51s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-12h23m24s32.png Santa with Jimmy Neutron.jpg JimmyCindy13.jpg|Jimmy looking angry at Cindy. JimmyCindy15.jpg|Jimmy dancing with Cindy. JimmyKissCindyInLeagueOfVillains.jpg|Jimmy kissing Cindy JimmyCindyFlirting.jpg|Jimmy flirting with Cindy. JimmyCindy30.jpg CoolATrap.jpg Jimmy in the Chrysler commercial.jpg|Jimmy in the 2007 Chrysler Town & Country commercial. External links * Jimmy Neutron Wiki: Jimmy Neutron de:James Isaac Neutron Category:Jimmy Neutron characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters in video games Category:Humans Category:Protagonists